


【DV】结绳记事

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	【DV】结绳记事

维吉尔扯一条麻绳拉起来，细细一股悬在半空。他骑上去搞自己。下体卡进绳子，摩擦生疼。又痛又爽，超出他的预期。他骑一会儿，来回拉扯。没多久摔到地上。双手夹紧腿里捂着外阴。没想过这样搞。这个要保持平衡要让自己爽到就有点难。掉在地上蜷缩起来。满手都是水，下体止不住湿。看上去可怜脆弱。  
但丁在旁边看的梆硬。叫维吉尔拿开手，露出红肿的穴，就躺着叉开腿生孩子似的给他看。维吉尔不听他的，缓过来自己骑上去。绳子太粗糙，磨破他腿内侧皮。腿根肉软，擦着火辣的疼。  
但丁又叫他，维吉尔不理。不想看胞弟。但丁挺能耐，坐怀不乱，一边看维吉尔活春/宫一边硬得撑破裤子。但还是坐着看戏。维吉尔叉开腿重新骑上去，看的清清楚楚，绳子勒住他腿内侧肉，然后擦过红肿的阴唇。看上去疼得很。维吉尔瞎叫，一点不收敛。被绳子操得流水。  
他看上去挺开心，玩的起劲。突然被抓住从绳子上拽下来，一下子用力摩擦过他下身。几乎又是一股水喷出来。但丁捞住他，从背后插进去。屌挤进他腿缝磨破掉的皮肤。就着擦伤的地方戳。但丁跟他玩素股，恶声恶气咬耳朵问他，换个粗的磨你的批是不是反而不够爽啊？肥厚的前端时不时擦过下体。但丁舌头伸进他耳朵搅水声。维吉尔被他抓住，扭动身体去够但小丁。但丁就戳他破皮处，疼啊，维吉尔气，推但丁，让他滚蛋。  
但丁蹭得维吉尔湿透。半天维吉尔终于很小声地说，我让你进来。但丁就不，肥厚的前端在入口蹭蹭戳戳，挤进去一点马上挪开。他挺乐意折磨他哥，尽管淫液已经浇到他吊上。他哥腿间滑滑腻腻，搞不好。  
维吉尔突然推开但丁，气坏了，把绳子收下来绑住但丁。摔在地上骑上去。他一埋进去，但丁爽的叫一声。太软太湿太热。维吉尔拉着留出来一截绳子，把但丁当人形按摩棒，但丁嘴比吊硬调侃他，骑了绳子半天还不满足吗。  
维吉尔夹的紧，厉声叫他闭嘴，你要是这么挂念这绳子，下次就把你那里绑起来。维吉尔手伸下去摸但丁蛋蛋，掐一把。但丁说那你搞快点。维吉尔没想到这话。傻了一秒。但丁就操他里面。弄得他腰软。又抓紧绳子。  
但丁操太深，劲儿大，比自己拿绳子自慰强得不是一星半点。维吉尔被他搞得没几下潮吹，水流一地，去了的时候舌头含混叫但丁名字。  
他缓过劲来。但丁扭着身体去够他亲他，嘴唇啄一啄他汗湿的眉眼。你嘛，喜欢什么事情都自己解决，但丁说的很含蓄，我也在呢。  
维吉尔没理他，站起来让但丁滑出来。但丁还没射，梆硬戳在空气里。维吉尔套上裤子，要走。  
唉，你给我解开。但丁叫他。  
维吉尔转过来，一脚踩在但丁吊上，很用力，碾几下，但丁更硬。  
维吉尔离开他，转身离去，留一句话，你自己跟绳子玩吧。  
但丁气笑。  
维吉尔刚走一步，差点栽倒。但丁不知道什么时候解开绳结，绑在他脚上。但丁把他往回拖。你非要我这样子是吧，但丁问他。  
维吉尔要跑已经来不及。但丁把他抱起来，绳子在大腿根系一圈，然后前面拉起来勒他的穴。后面把硬得不行的吊插进维吉尔后门。绳子擦过豆，维吉尔脚趾都蜷缩。后面还被操得欢实。前后夹击维吉尔站不住脚，一往下掉身体就卡在绳子上，痛的更厉害。  
维吉尔眼泪流出来，很不愿意承认，但是真难受。他骂但丁变态。但丁说你在睡你弟弟呢，搞清楚一点，骂谁？一边更加往里草，前面手指把粗糙的麻绳往维吉尔穴里塞。大手裹在下体揉几下。  
草，但丁故意要他难堪，你这儿比前面咬得还紧，挺舒服是不是，以后就从后边操你好不好，前边你自己搞给我看。  
他抓着维吉尔的手往下摸，绳子掉下来。维吉尔眼泪鼻涕糊一脸，想着事后一定要但丁血偿。但丁让他手指抚慰自己。他挂在但丁吊上。很丢脸地掉眼泪自慰。但丁从他身后看，挺开心。吊在屁股里涨一圈。维吉尔觉得自己要被撕裂。全身前后上下都疼得不行。但丁咬他，肩膀上好多牙印，差点出血。  
但丁老不射，欺负维吉尔轻易高潮。去了几次，维吉尔数不清，绳子也被拿起来用，因为足够长，所以磨完下体磨乳头。维吉尔不记得自己说了什么，好像求但丁快点搞完了。他腿发抖。但丁大概被上下湿透的维吉尔打动吧，好心射在他屁股里。满满的，又浓又腥，维吉尔变成一个泡芙，喂饱了。但丁拔出来，带出一点儿白液。维吉尔腿并不上，跟失禁一样，体液顺着前后两个穴往下淌。  
维吉尔难堪，让但丁走开。但丁当然没有随他的愿，又把他绑起来，腿分开合不上，前后全都露出来。我知道你挺会自娱自乐，但丁从床下拖出一个小箱子，里边是些不太好公开展示的小道具。我陪你玩儿，但丁拿出一个，说。  
然后他把那些道具全都试了一遍，在维吉尔身上。有些效果挺好，还反复使用。但丁挺热心，自己还赞助一个。异种奸按摩棒，分叉，刚好前后两头都可以塞进前边和屁股。档位开到最大，维吉尔嘴巴里塞口球。喉咙发疯一样闷声叫喊。高潮的时候前边射出尿。后边屁股里还含着但丁的浆，但丁把玩具抽出来的时候黏连着白液。但丁把它擦在维吉尔脸上，弄干净了，又自己插进去。他留下的被维吉尔身体捂暖，操得爽了再射进去。又在前面女穴也射一发。他拍着维吉尔屁股叫维吉尔抬起腰，不准流出来。可维吉尔腿被拉的好开。体液一流出来，但丁就抽他的穴。打了十几下，维吉尔差点晕过去。  
但丁玩够了，扯开口球操维吉尔的喉咙，最后一波积攒的精液涌进去。维吉尔所有的洞都给灌满。被放下来的时候瘫着动不了，鼻腔里都呛出白浆。  
但丁戳一下维吉尔下腹，精液涌出来一股。但丁用维吉尔衣服擦擦下身，弄干净，套上裤子说，行了，有需要再来找我啊，老哥。  
他把麻绳丢在维吉尔身边，扬长而去。  
END


End file.
